Various halogenated polyphenyl ethers have been prepared. In general, halogenated compounds are known to be fire retardants and, for example, halogenated diphenyl oxide has been found to be a suitable fire retardant for polyester. Yet compounds which have greater thermal stability and better fire retardancy have been sought.